Vendaval
by Hessefan
Summary: El espejo, y especialmente su hijo, le mostraban el paso del tiempo de una manera dolorosa y eficaz. Él se había permitido llegar a ese punto, no había a quién echarle la culpa, ni tampoco la necesidad. * corregido-bl *


**Vendaval**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, ¿sorprendidos? Seguro que no.

_No se quejen del título que tenía uno peor LOL. Dedicado a Reiraneko, por el intercambio de fics =) ella hizo un Ichigo x Uryuu, además de cumplirme el sueño de verlo a Urahara uke de Shinji xD Se merece DOS fics por eso, y con lo que me costó éste valió por dos, OMFG!_

**One Shot / M**:

El espejo y, especialmente su hijo, le mostraban el paso del tiempo de una manera dolorosa y eficaz. No, no sentía celos ni envidia por él, sólo era dolor por reconocer que Uryuu estaba creciendo —y que lo seguiría haciendo le gustase o no—, sólo era dolor por comprender que la vida siempre pasa factura, tarde o temprano.

Su hijo ya tenía novia, ya estudiaba en la universidad y ya estaba buscando su primer empleo. ¿Y él? Él se miraba al espejo y se veía exactamente igual que hacía veinte años atrás, pero con el agregado de más arrugas y la mirada cansada. Sí, él se había permitido llegar a ese punto, no había a quién echarle la culpa, ni tampoco la necesidad.

Abrió la puerta del botiquín exhalando un suspiro, como si le estuviese reprochando a su propia imagen el dejarse estar. ¿Cuántas veces ella le había dicho que si seguía así terminaría solo? No la escuchó sabiendo que tenía toda la razón, porque jamás imaginó que ella iba a dejarlo solo.

Qué estúpido.

Se vistió, se lavó la cara y puso en marcha los huesos. La rutina de los sábados era distinta a otros días: primero recogía el periódico de la puerta mientras esperaba que el café estuviese listo, desayunaba tranquilo, luego se cepillaba los dientes y leía algún libro para, después, prepararse el almuerzo o esperarlo a Uryuu. Solía ir a comer con él aunque casi siempre compartían la cena.

Ryuuken prefería el mediodía porque si bien no lo reconocía interiormente le agradaba compartir el día con su hijo, si Uryuu aparecía a la hora de la cena se marchaba enseguida dejándole ese vacío en el pecho que se extendía con los años. Debía ser realista: Uryuu ahora no tenía tanto tiempo para él; la universidad, el trabajo, la novia, los amigos ocupaban sus prioridades y no lo culpaba, así correspondía que fuese.

Los sábados era día de colada y a la noche, cuando se disponía a descansar en la calma abrumadora de su departamento, se permitía un pequeño momento para sí mismo, para sus necesidades y sobre todo para disipar esa sombra tan agobiante que algunos llaman _soledad_.

Se conectaba a Internet desde su notebook y en la carpeta de favoritos hallaba esa puerta ficticia que sublimaba momentáneamente esas necesidades. Sabía que ese mundo no era real y que la gente que lo habitaba eran quimeras. Le dejaba, siempre, ese gusto a poco en la boca. Un pequeño alivio, fugaz, lo que durase la conexión, que le permitía aunar energías y continuar día a día siendo quien era.

¿Cómo se había permitido llegar a ser quien era? No lo entendía, y ya no creía en poder echar marcha atrás. Ya no creía en él, como en antaño lo había hecho.

El muchacho del día que se mostraba en pantalla era uno que le agradaba: jovencito, de pelo rubio recortado y mirada pícara, ni hablar de la anatomía que portaba, digna de todo deportista. Suspiró aguardando por el show; lo vio quitarse la ropa, lo vio acariciarse y ofrecerle algo que, sabía, era inalcanzable.

Exhaló una sonrisa de pura incredulidad, qué fingido era todo; pero estaba duro y se tocaría sólo para poder sentir la sangre corriendo por las venas y asegurarse así que seguía vivo, que podía sentir "algo", aunque fuese quimérico e inalcanzable.

Pero fue distinto… desde que se había dado cuenta —cual cachetada— que Uryuu había crecido, desde que éste le dijo que tenía novia, no había podido evitar sentirse _así_.

Maldita sea, no había disfrutado del show como en sábados anteriores, ahora el gusto en la boca era amargo.

Un pop-up lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; como los odiaba, nunca son interesantes pero siempre están para molestar. Lo leyó, porque era inevitable no leerlos. Era una invitación de la misma página a una fiesta de la comunidad gay… para solos y mayores de treinta.

Plasmó una media sonrisa, mueca mordaz que dejaba por sentada su incredulidad. A veces Dios tiene formas modernas para comunicarse con uno.

¿Por qué no? Podía ser azar, podía ser destino.

El anuncio parecía ser para él; tenía la edad (aunque varios más del mínimo), el target (gay y solo) y además quedaba en el centro en un lugar que él solía frecuentar en su juventud; no obstante cerró molesto la página con la convicción de no ir. Ya no estaba para eso, ya no le interesaba. No se podía volver el tiempo atrás y no era el Ryuuken de hacía veinte años. Ser realista era uno de sus peores defectos, al menos eso solía decirle Rin entre otras _linduras_. La sinceridad era el peor defecto que Uryuu había heredado de su madre, con la diferencia de que Uryuu lo era por inocente, Rin no, ella solía soltar todo en la cara, y _ahí te quedas_, aferrado a cualquier cosa como si hubiera pasado un huracán.

Sin dudas había sido una buena amiga, la única. La que le decía eso que él no quería oír pero que cada tanto necesitaba escuchar para aplacarse. Ahora Rin no estaba y desde entonces había perdido el rumbo.

Antes de morir le pidió que encontrase un buen muchacho con quien envejecer. Ryuuken no pudo o no quiso, Uryuu entonces se convirtió en su principal prioridad.

En su momento no le respondió nada, pero ella le sonrió negando con la cabeza, era incorregible. Él le contestó con prepotencia, arrogante, porque se mentía día a día diciéndose que ella iba a estar ahí para Uryuu, permitiéndole a él ser quien siempre había sido. Nunca pensó llegar a viejo, la mera idea le aterraba. Y ahí estaba, viejo y solo. Bueno… aunque con cuarenta y pico no se es viejo siempre les resulta inevitable, a los que están en esa turbulenta etapa, verlo desde un punto de vista fatalista; parece ser que sólo cuando se tenga ochenta se logrará ver que no se es viejo por la edad del cuerpo.

El día había muerto, sin más, y le esperaban muchos más así por el resto que le quedase de vida.

No, no iría a esa reunión. ¿Para ver a un montón de viejos ansiosos por follarse a cualquier cosa que caminase; ávidos de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir sus patéticas existencias? No, él no era esa clase de tipo, todavía se tenía un poco de estima.

…

Estrujó la colilla del cigarrillo bajo la suela del zapato y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa. Tardó menos en decidirse a entrar que lo que le tomó escoger la ropa. Se miró en el espejo del pasillo apenas ingresó. Bien, no lucia ostentoso, ni tampoco vulgar. Un simple pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca (más aburrido, imposible).

Apenas puso un pie dentro quiso dar la media vuelta y mandarse a mudar, y en su cabeza esa pregunta martilleándolo _¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_ Observó hacia la barra, perfecto: alcohol. Se acomodó allí con un vaso de whisky dando una vista panorámica. De cierta forma todo se mantenía tal cual como lo recordaba, sólo que no había música sonando fuerte, ni gente con poca ropa, en pocas palabras: era más decadente (pero igual). Arqueó las cejas al caer en un detalle: podía reconocer a la mayoría por no decir a todos, al menos de rostro puesto que siempre había sido malo para recordar nombres. Y estaba seguro que, a casi todos los que lograba reconocer, se los había follado en un pasado.

Le dio la espalda al gentío para concentrarse en su trago, sin embargo la presencia de un hombre poco mayor que él amenazó con aguijonear su burbuja personal. Si creía o deseaba ser transparente estaba lejos de conseguirlo, llamaba demasiado la atención.

—¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

—No, gracias —contestó con toda la amabilidad que Ryuuken Ishida le puede dedicar, por ejemplo, a Kurosaki Isshin.

El hombre, que no estaba nada mal para rondar los sesenta, le sonrió y con aplomo se marchó. Dio un sorbo para acabar la bebida e irse cuanto antes de allí pero, otra vez, volvía a sentir una presencia rodeándolo. Maldición, cuando era joven no le molestaba ser el centro de atención pero qué molesto que le resultaba en el presente. Volteó con el fin de dedicar otro amable "_No, gracias, no estoy interesado_" pero se quedó a medio decir, y es que el sujeto tampoco le había dado tiempo a decir ni pío.

—Ishida-san, qué sorpresa.

La sonrisita de Urahara parecía decir mucho más que el brillo de sus ojos. Un mensaje implícito escondía la expresión del rubio, expresión que crispó los nervios del doctor. Sintió ganas de borrarle ese rictus de jactancia a trompadas.

—Lo mismo digo —contraatacó. _El muerto se ríe del degollado._

—¿Ya te ibas? Pero si recién llegas —sí, no le incomodaba dejar por sentado que lo había visto ingresar e, incluso, que no lo había perdido de vista.

—No es la clase de lugar que me gusta frecuentar —se sintió estúpido al decir eso, pues por algo estaba allí.

—Oh no, te entiendo. La desesperación se puede oler —escondió una sonrisita nueva detrás del abanico. Había picado a Ishida-san y podía ver como este tragaba saliva y buscaba en su mente algo para hacerle probar un poco de su veneno.

—¿Y tú, Urahara? ¿Ya has encontrado algo para ti? —Buscó los cigarrillos y trató de encender uno pero la risa del rubio lo distrajo. Se quedó observándolo, como si las miradas tuviesen la facultad de matar.

—Yo estoy aquí por negocios, nada más.

—Claro, veo —dijo con ironía mirando alrededor—esto está lleno de shinigamis a los que les puedes vender mercadería de contrabando y artefactos de dudosa procedencia y calidad —. Luego lo observó de arriba abajo reparando en un detalle—: ¿Ni en una ocasión como esta te vistes distinto? —su sempiterno "traje verde" lucia inmaculado.

Urahara decidió no mosquearse por las palabras del quincy, sólo sonrió conforme con la crítica del doctor y se sentó en una banqueta invitándolo con un gesto a imitarlo, pero Ryuuken permaneció de pie, escuchando como el tendero pedía dos vasos de whisky.

Los japoneses tienen una educación muy peculiar y no pueden despreciar una invitación de ese tipo, así que bebería, le daría las gracias por el trago, lo mandaría a la mierda y se iría a casa.

Un hombre de aspecto muy varonil se acercó a la barra a pedir un trago y se quedó mirándolo a Ryuuken con claras intenciones, éste lo ignoró sentándose junto a Urahara para beber de su whisky. Kisuke no dijo nada, pero la nueva sonrisa suspicaz dejaba por sentado sus pensamientos que no los expresó hasta que fue despechado otro sujeto, un hombre de cabello rubio que se acercó a ellos con paso galante:

—Disculpa, no he podido evitar reparar en el color de tus cabellos —no había muchos hombres en Karakura con esa cabellera —el aludido cerró los ojos en un gesto de sentido hartazgo mientras que Urahara aguantó la risa escondiéndola detrás del vaso que simulaba beber. El invasor continuó con su discurso—: ¿Por casualidad eres Ryuuken Ishida?

—¿Y qué con eso? —respondió de mal talante, en verdad importunado por la presencia de Kisuke y las expresiones faciales que no se molestaba en disimular mejor.

—Nada es que… hace muchos años yo…

—Follamos —completó la oración—puede ser, casi seguro que sí. Hace veinte años tal vez. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Si puedo invitarte un trago.

El sujeto no estaba nada mal, podría incluso tener cinco años menos que él y con una figura mucho más escultural.

—No, estoy con él —lo señaló a Urahara para quitárselo de encima y éste lo miró con extrema picardía riendo por dentro.

—Ok, entendí —cerró los ojos arqueando las cejas y, suspirando, dio la media vuelta.

Un pesado silencio se produjo en el lugar, simbólico, puesto que el jazz sonaba de fondo y las voces masculinas hacían el esperado bullicio. Ryuuken se mordió los labios, intuía que Urahara no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más mantener la boca cerrada, y así fue:

—Era apuesto.

—Sí, ¿y qué con eso? ¿Tengo que aceptar relacionarme con cualquier idiota sólo porque es apuesto?

—Pues, para algo has venido ¿o no? —parpadeó, simulando estupefacción.

Ishida desvió la mirada y no dijo nada. Sí, quizás había ido porque estaba cansado de tener como única compañía la soledad, el problema residía en que en un sitio como ese no encontraría lo que estaba buscando. Acabó con el trago haciendo un segundo intento por marcharse pero el saludo a Urahara de un efusivo hombre mayor y de rasgos occidentales lo dejó tieso en el lugar.

—¡Urahara-san! Espléndida reunión —que lo saludase con la mano dejaba por sentado que era extranjero, empero su japonés era perfecto—¡El lugar es mejor que el del año pasado!

Ryuuken abrió los ojos observándolo con una mezcla de extrañeza, sorpresa y enojo. ¿Por qué enojo? ¿Por qué debía sentirse engañado? No lo entendía, pero de cierta forma se sentía burlado y ridiculizado, y eso le irritaba.

—Muchas gracias James, es que éste año el presupuesto es mejor.

—¡Me imagino; con lo que debes facturar con la web! Ey —se acercó a él para susurrarle cómplice, aunque igualmente hablando a los gritos—, el otro día me metí, lindos tus muchachos.

—¿Has visto? Una belleza, todos y cada uno de mis chicos.

En ese instante Ishida sintió un nudo en su estómago, ¿podía ser posible? No podía concebir que el dueño de la web, que cada sábado había visitado en el último medio año, le pertenecía a ese shinigami estafador y contrabandista. Ahora se sentía doblemente estúpido.

Urahara quiso presentar a Ryuuken como a un amigo para no dejarlo de lado, pero enseguida reparó en como éste se marchaba con paso tranquilo hacia la salida. Se despachó del tal "James" que se deshacía en halagos para ir detrás de él. Era condenadamente divertida la situación y no recordaba haber estado tan cerca, de esa forma, de Ryuuken Ishida. Conocía gracias a Isshin la fama que el quincy se había labrado en un pasado y no dudaba que el doctor escondía una sensualidad innata que necesitaba ser redescubierta. Es que Urahara era un hombre muy curioso y hasta que no satisfacía su curiosidad no sabía detenerse.

Por fortuna alguien le cerró el paso, seguramente que con la intención de invitarle un trago y de paso al hotel.

—Ey, ¿de quién huyes? —se animó a bromear una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Ryuuken lo miró de perfil y negó con la cabeza.

—No tuve que haber venido aquí —un pensamiento que se le escapó. Recargó la espalda contra la pared y, sólo para tener algo de lo que valerse y no sentirse estúpidamente (y sin fundamentos) humillado, acotó con desprecio—: ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? Teniendo esa clase de trabajo con niños a cargo.

—Pero el estudio no lo tengo en mi casa, Ishida-san —bajó la visera de su sombrero—. Además no puedo vivir sólo con lo que le vendo a los shinigamis. No hay muchos en el mundo humano y no vendo mercadería todos los días. ¡Tessai-san come por veinte! —finalizó con gracia.

Ryuuken decidió marcharse sin evitar que Urahara lo acompañase a la salida. Iba a decirle que no hacía falta, pero Kisuke lo interrumpió:

—Ishida-kun ya va a cumplir la mayoría de edad, ¿cierto?

Ryuuken frunció la frente apretando con ganas la cajetilla vacía. Ya era el tercer cigarrillo al hilo que prendía.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No —arqueó los hombros, comentando casual—: es que me contó que tú no tienes pensado pagarle los estudios.

—Son cosas nuestras —antes de que el otro acotase algo más aclaró—: tiene tiempo para salir con los amigos y con la novia pero no para trabajar.

—Oh, es que la vida de un estudiante hoy en días es… ya sabes, turbulenta.

—A su edad yo estudiaba y trabajaba, aquí estoy, no morí por hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que él pretende un trabajo que no está a su altura, a su edad no podrá aspirar a demasiado —y no entendía qué carajo hacia hablando de asuntos tan personales con ese shinigami. Quizás por la irrefutable razón de que no tenía con quien compartir sus inquietudes y estas, a veces, salen a flote en los peores momentos, incluso ante desconocidos y mal conocidos.

—Bueno, de alguna forma tendrá que pagar sus estudios.

—No estarás pensando en… —lo taladró con la mirada, Kisuke volvió a esconder una sonrisa sobria detrás del abanico.

—Y tú no pensarás que todavía es un niño…

Ciertamente Ryuuken no lo pensaba; en varias ocasiones había llegado al departamento de su hijo en momentos inoportunos. Se daba cuenta porque escuchaba el típico "_Ya voy_" desesperado, para quedarse esperando unos cuantos minutos en la puerta hasta que un despeinado y desarreglado Uryuu lo atendiese.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía novia fue casualmente cuando antes de golpear pudo oír con claridad los gemidos escandalosos de los tortolitos; no alcanzó a llamar ni a tocar el timbre; dio la media vuelta sin comentarle luego que había ido a visitarlo. No obstante, cuando tuvo la oportunidad se lo preguntó a rajatabla: "—¿Estás saliendo con alguna chica?". Así supo de Tatsuki Arisawa.

—Ishida-kun es la fantasía pasiva de todo hombre homosexual. —Ryuuken sintió la cólera apoderándose de su cuerpo ¿Ese hombre no se daba cuenta de que estaba jugando con fuego? Mordió fuerte apretando los puños con ansias, sí, le daría una golpiza, sin embargo la siguiente acotación logró aplacarlo—: Claro que Ishida-kun sólo aceptaría ese tipo de trabajo en caso de necesitarlo realmente.

—¿Te lo pidió?

—¿Eh?

—Trabajar de eso —se moría de asco con la simple idea de sentarse un sábado, como siempre, a ver a los muchachos haciendo lo suyo, encontrándose con su retoño en pantalla.

—No. Ni tampoco se lo propuse, todavía —aclaró con perspicacia.

Ryuuken no tardó en entender el fin del tendero.

—¿Me estás extorsionando, Urahara?

—¿Yo? —cuestionó con fingida inocencia. El fin era claro: Si Ryuuken le pagaba los estudios a Uryuu, se acababa el drama—Si quisiera extorsionarte utilizaría otro método y para beneficio mío, no de tu hijo. —Continuó con cierto tono lujurioso—: Ya sabes —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento—decirte que, por ejemplo, podría contarle a Ishida-kun de tus gustos.

—Él no es un niño —intentaba con esa frase dejar por sentado que no le importaba, pero Urahara sabía cuán importante era para él guardar las apariencias, ya que de otra forma no sería secreta esa faceta en él—. ¿Qué buscas Urahara, que te mate aquí mismo? ¿Eres masoquista, estúpido o qué?

—Jo, no te mosquees Ishida-san —pidió con algarabía—, podría extorsionarte pidiendo sexo a cambio de silencio, pero no es mi estilo.

Sí, Ishida mismo lo sabía: pese a todo Urahara no era un mal tipo. Cierta parte de su persona confiaba en que el tendero no le diría nada a Uryuu, no al menos de manera malintencionada.

Urahara jugó la última carta que le quedaba y, sonrisa mediante, agregó:

—Puedo pedirte una cena si el sexo te parece muy apresurado —vio el gesto de sorpresa y cuasi asco en el rostro del peliblanco—. Aunque me da para pensar el que hayas venido aquí, así que si quieres sexo dispongo de una habitación. Mi silencio lo tienes —aclaró—, merezco algo a cambio, por ser tan bueno —exageró con cierta pizca de sarcasmo.

—No, gracias —último rechazo de la noche—; haz lo que quieras, pero no te deberé nunca ningún favor a ti —dio la vuelta y se marchó con simulada templanza, más por dentro sentía un temblor muy particular.

Durante el día experimentó un sentimiento muy similar a la rabia. No podía tildarla de tal ya que era más bien un malestar, mezcla de molestia y agobio. Intentó no pensar en el tema porque, en primer lugar, no había nada en lo que pensar y en segundo, no merecería dedicarle su tiempo al tendero. No entendía qué era puntualmente lo que le perturbaba.

Pero por más que intentó desentenderse del pequeño incidente éste siguió acosándolo durante mucho tiempo, demasiado para su gusto. Urahara parecía no estar dispuesto a dejar su mente tranquila, y la maldita semana se le hizo interminable. Llegó el sábado, pero por algún extraño motivo no le apetecía sentarse a la PC para ver las guarradas de siempre.

No, Urahara no saldría en pantalla, ni le diría a través de la misma, verdades que no tenía ganas de oír, pero saber que él estaba detrás de todo ello le crispaba los nervios.

¿Por qué? Llegó al punto de cuestionárselo a si mismo: ¿por qué le molestaba? No, no era saber que el tendero era amo y señor de la página pornográfica, era la dichosa invitación que le había hecho luego de dejarlo al descubierto y desnudo… metafóricamente, aunque literalmente admitía desearlo.

Le jodía que la gente se inmiscuyese en su vida, le jodía la gente como Urahara, con la habilidad de poder ver a través de uno. Eso le importunaba: saber que el otro podía leerlo como un libro abierto, y oh, Dios, Ryuuken era el libro jamás escrito en la historia de la humanidad, que versaba sobre amores rotos, desilusiones, miedos rayano lo estúpido y obsesiones. Una historia que nadie querría leer porque ya hay miles así escritas.

Sí, también el libro más aburrido de la historia que nadie querría comprar. ¿Y por qué Urahara parecía tan interesado en "adquirirlo"?

Miró el teléfono con el cigarrillo entre los dedos. Dio una fuerte calada y se preguntó entonces ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no llamarlo y darle las gracias por reparar aunque fuese un instante sobre su repulsiva persona? ¿Por qué no llamarlo y decirle que no perdiese el tiempo con él porque estaba incapacitado para relacionarse con sus pares? ¿Por qué no llamarlo e intentar creer en la posibilidad de compartir la cama, aunque fuese una sola noche y nunca más? Sí, le daba terror. Desde hacía años que no tenía sexo ni con la imaginación, hacía años que había dejado la sensualidad colgada en el ropero junto a sus prendas que tan bien le sentaban al cuerpo hacia dos décadas atrás.

Apagó el cigarrillo y tomó el bendito aparato. Se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por eso, algo le decía que sí.

…

Nervios. Nervios consumiéndolo. No había hecho más que pasearse por el departamento el cual ya tenía ordenado desde antes de la llamada. No tenía mucho para hacer más que aguardar a que el reloj marcase la hora acordada en la que Kisuke prometió estar. Bañarse era una buena opción pero no podía estar tres horas en el baño. Leería algo; claro, siempre y cuando lograse concentrarse.

La ducha tomó el tiempo que le hubo de tomar, pero seguía necesitando rellenar el espacio restante, invariablemente vacío. El sonido del timbre lo puso en alerta; observó el reloj, no podía ser Urahara, faltaba una hora para las veinte. Abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¿Uryuu? —preguntó como quien no espera la visita.

Desde ya que no la esperaba. Iba muy bien acompañado de quien, suponía, era la novia.

—Papá, te presento a Tatsuki Arisawa.

Ryuuken se obligó a reaccionar para ser más cortés con la dama, que no tenía la culpa de que su novio tuviese un padre así, como él.

—Mucho gusto, Arisawa-san.

—Tatsuki está bien —corrigió ella con seriedad, Uryuu le había repetido _tanto_ en las últimas cuadras que su padre era una persona muy particular que no sabía a lo que atenerse.

—Permiso —solicitó el hijo dando un paso adelante y tomando la mano de Tatsuki para animarla a entrar.

—¿Se van a quedar? —no quería sonar áspero pero, ¿Uryuu no había podido elegir peor día para presentarle la novia? Es decir, el año puede tener 366 días en los cuales él nunca tiene nada especial por hacer ¿y justo ese tenía que ser?

—Pues… —Uryuu titubeó, elevando apenas un brazo y haciendo que su padre reparase en la bolsa que traía—traje para hacer yakisoba —se ajustó los lentes y agregó—: ¿ibas a salir? —notaba que su progenitor llevaba sus mejores ropas.

—N-no —pudo haber mentido, decir que sí y sacárselos de encima pero sería tan típico de él que le daban ganas de abofetearse. Por una vez trataría de no decepcionar a Uryuu, era la primera novia (y esperaba que la única) que le presentaba, además la chica parecía cohibida por la evidente situación.

—Pónganse cómodos.

—Debemos cocinar —aseguró Uryuu.

—Deberás —corrigió Tatsuki con una media mueca en los labios—, yo sólo miraré, intentaré ayudar y arruinar lo menos posible tu arte culinario.

Ryuuken ahogó una risita interna y los acompañó hasta la cocina.

Al principio costó, que los Ishida no eran fáciles de tratar y ni Tatsuki era una chica al estilo Orihime que siempre tiene algo por decir aunque suene estúpido o descabellado. Con el correr de los minutos, con Uryuu de intermediario acotando cosas al estilo: "Tatsuki es la mejor en su clase de Karate" y similares, ella se fue soltando hasta terminar conversando con Ryuuken sobre su vida. Así el padre pudo conocerla y admirar que su hijo estuviese con una chica fuerte, inteligente y hermosa, tres cualidades que no se hallan siempre en una sola persona. Parecía buena chica, debía serlo para ser la mejor amiga de un Kurosaki (por mucho que le pesase debía reconocerlo) "_Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres_".

Así, entre pláticas y catación de comida, se fue olvidando de Urahara, al menos hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar y la pregunta de su retoño se lo recordó:

—¿Esperabas a alguien?

Tatsuki, con tres platos en la mano, pareció estar preguntando lo mismo con la mirada.

—Sí —tardó en responder, porque no sabía de qué manera salir de esa encrucijada. Los Ishida, al fin de cuenta, no saben mentir.

Uryuu dio la vuelta para revolver la olla con los fideos tratando así de esconder una sonrisa. ¿Su padre andaba con alguien?

El plan de Ryuuken era sencillo: Se acercaría a la puerta, atendería a Urahara en secreto, lo mandaría a freír espárragos y regresaría diciendo alguna sandez como que era el vecino que se iba de viaje y pasaba a dejarle la llave. Pero no, Kisuke tenía que arruinar su mega plan hablando al estilo Isshin, a los gritos (no por nada eran amigos) e invitándose solo a la casa y de paso a comer. Ryuuken lo miró desde un extremo de la sala, no sabía si reír o llorar: vestía igual, igual que siempre. Parecía un dibujo animado: Bart Simpson, veinte años frente a la pantalla con la misma prenda.

Tatsuki lo conocía, sabía que era un shinigami, el dueño de esa tienda rara y no más, pero Uryuu lo conocía mucho mejor, y no supo qué cara puso cuando lo vio porque se produjo un silencio general que sólo fue interrumpido por la pregunta de Urahara.

—¿Qué están cocinando? Huele delicioso.

—Yakisoba, a Uryuu le sale delicioso, debería probarlo —era una invitación por parte de Tatsuki, esta ya había puesto un cuarto plato. No era idiota, sabía que alguien debía cortar el tenso clima creado y sabía que los Ishida no estaban para eso, ni el tercero en discordia.

—Urahara-san —fue lo único que dijo Uryuu. Se quedó con las ganas del _¿Qué hace aquí?_ porque sentía que sería desubicado consultarlo. Miró a su padre, una visión fugaz, y lo notó apocado, decidió hacérsela fácil, las preguntas incomodas llegarían después—. Siéntense que ya está.

Tatsuki parecía ser la única relajada, ella y Urahara, quien con soltura comentó lo deliciosa que estaba la cena. Lo tenía a Ryuuken sentado frente a él y cada vez que lo veía se sentía tentado en largarse a reír por la extraña situación —que lograba comprender a la perfección—, sin dejar de lado la graciosa expresión del doctor, mitad "voy a asesinarte", mitad "quiero morir".

Ishida padre se mantuvo en un silencio aterrador, Uryuu no fue menos, observaba de vez en cuando a su progenitor tratando de adivinar qué estaba pasando allí y volvía en sí cuando Tatsuki le hablaba.

—¿Y qué vas a estudiar Ishida-kun? ¿Vas a hacer doctor como tu papá?

—Haré la carrera de diseño, con Inue-san.

—Me parece bien, el mundo tiene de sobra con un doctor como tu papá —dijo, mirando al aludido y sonriéndole, guiño de por medio.

¿No podía ser más evidente? Ryuuken suspiró y se obligó a ser parte de la velada para tratar de hacerla lo menos incómoda posible y, por ende, más llevadera; pero pasado unos minutos no tenía nada que acotar o decir, ni tampoco le apetecía en verdad. Fue así al menos hasta que Uryuu empezó a hablar de la cuota de la universidad y de los costos del material.

—Deberé buscar un empleo de medio tiempo, necesito algo que pague bien y sean pocas horas.

—Es casi imposible eso, Uryuu —recalcó Tatsuki—, hay muy pocos trabajos en donde puedes hacer pocas horas y ganar bien.

Ryuuken respiró hondo y taladró con la mirada a Urahara, parecía estar advirtiéndole que no abriese la boca. Kisuke interpretó tan bien esa mirada que carcajeó apenas, en silencio y para sus adentros.

Lo advirtió, por eso Ryuuken se adelantó a decir:

—Ya sabes Uryuu que yo estoy en una situación económica holgada, puedo ayudarte —remarcó—ayudarte, no mantenerte.

—No quiero que me mantengas —enseguida se atajó—, buscaré un empleo y lo haré por mi cuenta.

—Acepta la ayuda de tu padre Uryuu —aconsejó Urahara—, es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo.

—No soy un niño, no quiero seguir dependiendo de mi padre. ¿Qué tiene de malo en querer hacerlo por mi cuenta? O acaso —inquirió mirando a su padre de manera desafiante—¿No me dijiste que tenía que apañármelas solo y hacerme hombre?

—Un hombre debe aprender a aceptar ayuda cuando la necesita —dijo Urahara mirando a Ryuuken quien se había puesto de pie para levantar los trastos de la mesa y dejarlos en la mesada.

—No digo que en caso de necesitarlo no le pida ayuda —Uryuu se aplacó un poco—; además —miró otra vez a su padre, tratando de arrancarle alguna palabra—, cuando tú empezaste a estudiar me dijiste que el abuelo no podía ayudarte, y medicina es una carrera muy cara. Si tu pudiste ¿por qué yo no?

—Eran otros tiempos.

—Vete a saber qué clase de trabajos hacía tu padre —comentó el tendero a modo de burla, los jóvenes sonrieron pero Ryuuken mordió fuerte y apretó los puños amenazándolo con el rictus de su rostro.

—¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho? —la pregunta de Tatsuki era sin malas intenciones, pero de repente sintió que había dicho algo indebido ya que el porte jocoso del rubio mostró un levantamiento de cejas.

—No —Ryuuken fue más rápido.

—¿No eran amigos con el señor Kurosaki? —Uryuu metió bocado, sorprendido por la respuesta de su progenitor.

—Nunca fui amigos de ellos.

Urahara rió luego de la aclaración del doctor, y agregó:

—Yo lo conocí a tu padre gracias a Isshin-san. Ambos sabíamos que había un Quincy en Karakura, su reiatsu era bestial —lo miró con cierta ensoñación.

—Pero él nunca usó sus poderes de Quincy —corrigió Uryuu, su padre odiaba todo lo relacionado a la doctrina quincy.

Ryuuken se masajeó la nuca algo nervioso, entonces Urahara plasmó una media sonrisa y la mentira se desmoronó. Uryuu no tardó en caer en la cuenta pero fue Kisuke quien se lo respondió:

—No sé qué te habrá dicho tu padre pero aquí, en Karakura, él mantenía a raya a los hollows. Luego no sé qué pasó pero tu abuelo también fue una gran ayuda… y… —no pudo continuar puesto que Uryuu no quiso dejar pasar esa.

—Conque nunca habías usado tus poderes de Quincy —reprochó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y alguna que otra vez lo necesité, no voy a dejar que me mate un hollow porque sí, sería muy estúpido de mi parte —se atajó Ryuuken, con cierta prepotencia.

—Ya, ya —medió Urahara—no importa. Cambiemos de tema que aquí la dama presente se está aburriendo de nosotros.

—¿Con sinceridad? —pronunció Tatsuki—No, nunca podría aburrirme de esto, me llama mucho la atención. Uryuu me estuvo contando de los Quincy y los shinigamis, más de los Quincy —terció con cierto tono que parecía acusar "y con mucha vehemencia"—. Entonces —retomó ella tratando de ver si lograba darles más temas de conversación—¿Unieron fuerzas? Digo, en el pasado, calculo que con shinigamis y quincys en Karakura la ciudad debió haber sido una caldera de hollows.

Uryuu sonrió, le encantaba ver conque rapidez Tatsuki entendía todo, apenas le había explicado lo del reiatsu, el tema de que atraen a los huecos y todas esas cuestiones.

—Lo era y lo fue siempre —contestó Ryuuken encendiendo un cigarrillo—, pero cuando Uryuu nació… sabiendo que había gente que podía encargarse de ellos, dejé de lado la doctrina —¿por qué estaba revelando eso? ¿Desde cuándo hablaba tan abiertamente con las personas?

No solía tener con quien conversar, al menos con Uryuu no podía, no sin terminar llamándolo antes, durante o después "idiota" y discutiendo con él. Le sacaba de quicio su mentalidad de pendejo, incapacitado para lograr entender porqué era como era, y que era _así_ sólo por él.

No, tampoco le echaba la culpa a su hijo, al contrario, le daba las gracias, ya que no se figuraba que hubiera sido de él de no existir en su vida.

—Él nunca quiso saber nada de nosotros —dijo Urahara sonriendo. Lo miró con intensidad—, pero Isshin-san logró acercarse a él, estudiaban en la misma universidad —había otros motivos que no pensaba revelar ante los chicos; eran asuntos personales de ellos—. Nosotros dos nunca tuvimos trato —aclaró descendiendo la vista para tomar la servilleta, un gesto atípico en él—, hasta ahora —enseguida adoptó una postura alegre—. Siempre quise conocerlo mejor —arqueó las cejas, en una mueca ladina.

Uryuu se remojó los labios ahogando así una sonrisa. Entonces cabía la posibilidad de que su padre fuese gay, es decir, por alguna razón nunca le había conocido pareja alguna; era un hombre muy apuesto para andar solo por la vida y jamás estuvo casado con su madre, de hecho, pese a que Ryuuken no le gustaba hablar sobre el pasado, se había atrevido a confesarle que sólo eran amigos y que él había llegado al mundo sólo por el deseo de ella de ser madre.

Ishida hijo miró a su novia y esta entendió el mensaje implícito en sus ojos.

—Fue agradable conocerlo señor Ishida —se puso de pie dedicándole una mirada de reproche a su novio—, Uryuu me habló tanto de usted que no sé qué esperaba encontrarme.

El mentado chico no supo donde meterse, Ryuuken abrió los ojos sorprendido y murmuró con una gota de sarcasmo:

—Me imagino lo bien que debió haber hablado de mi —acompañó a los jóvenes hasta la entrada y allí los despidió.

Cerró la puerta recargando la espalda contra ella. Tanta tensión iba a terminar por matarlo y no debía olvidar que lo tenía a Urahara todavía allí, en la cocina. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse pero la voz del sujeto le llevó a abrirlos.

—Se te ve tenso, Ishida-san —se acercó lentamente a él—¿necesitas un masaje? —bajó la visera del sombrero—¿o alguna otra cosa para liberar esas tensiones?

—Sí, matarte —respondió viendo las manos de Urahara posándose sobre los brazos e indicándole así que voltease; obedeció la petición tácita del lenguaje corporal y le dio la espalda sintiendo de inmediato los cálidos dedos del rubio masajeándole el cuello. Enseguida comenzó a gemir despacio, motivado por la tenue caricia. Más allá del masaje en sí —que le proporcionaba el placer que de por sí da un masaje— por el detalle de que alguien lo estuviese tocando después de tantos años. Urahara se vio obligado a advertir:

—Ishida-san, contrólese, que esto recién empieza —aguantó la risa—, además me la está poniendo tiesa —acercó la pelvis para hacerle notar la tenue erección, refregándola contra las nalgas.

—¿Quieres un café? —escapó con suma habilidad. No, no pensaba hacerse el estrecho pero debía mentalizarse por unos minutos más que _iba a pasar_, su hijo recién acababa de irse y todavía no se había recuperado de esa situación.

—Por favor, sin veneno.

—Veré si puedo contenerme —correspondió la broma con tono parco.

Urahara siguió al otro por detrás y, quitándose el sombrero, lo arrojó sobre el sillón. Lo vio preparar la infusión que sólo restaba calentar y apoyando la espalda contra la mesada soltó eso que tenía en la punta de la lengua, es que el silencio era opresor:

—No tenemos que hacer nada hoy.

Ryuuken lo contempló, atónito de que hubiese podido ver a través de él.

—No es eso… —no supo cómo explicarlo porque no tenía la más pálida idea de qué explicar.

—Podemos intentar conocernos un poco mejor.

Eso era. Ryuuken caviló que lo que buscaba en verdad no era sexo, era otra cosa, era más que sólo eso.

—Temo arrepentirme si te conozco un poco mejor —admitió Ishida arrancándole una carcajada al otro. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?: Cuando debía ofenderse, estallaba en risas—. Así que mejor cuanto antes.

Eso le sirvió a Kisuke para tomar la delantera, acercó una mano hasta la de Ryuuken indicándole con el gesto que no preparase el café. El brillo en los ojos del rubio decían todo aquello que su boca callaba, una mirada penetrante que gozaba de vida y fuerza.

Ryuuken se dejó conducir hacia la única puerta que quedaba sin descubrir: su cuarto personal. Urahara abrió la misma sin detenerse a admirar el panorama, no le interesaba, prefería seguir con la vista fija en el rostro agraciado del hombre, y en esos ojos azules, tan profundos y tan agobiados.

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó hasta él robándole un tenue beso, apenas superficial; hasta que, poco a poco, fue entregándose, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Nunca había dado tanto de él y quizás Urahara no lo sospechase. No le importaba eso, si no que lo estaba haciendo, por fin: poniendo más de él que sólo el cuerpo.

La cena había servido como puente. No, desde ya que no lograrían conocerse en tan sólo unas horas, pero Ryuuken así había descubierto que era lo que pretendía de todo eso, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba la idea de que alguien se entrometiese tanto en su vida. Se dejó desnudar, se dejó besar y tocar, como si fuera la última vez.

Tal vez no lo volvería a ver nunca más, no de esa forma, y tampoco le importaba. Lo dejaría todo en esa cama, lo daría todo, moriría allí mismo y lo haría como si en verdad no hubiese mañana.

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero logró dar con ese lado sensual dormido en él; un león que despertaba lentamente de un letargo que había durado mil años, herido y con esperanzas de poder compartir y sanar esas heridas.

Urahara no supo en qué momento las cosas se mezclaron, se suponía que estaba allí para tirárselo al Quincy, porque estaba más que "bueno", porque desde el día que lo vio quiso tenerlo gimiendo bajo él, gritando y rogando por más, y por menos también. Terminaron desnudos, echados en la cama, abrazados y enredados en un beso que parecía no tener fin.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, como lo mucho que lo había deseado desde "no recordaba cuando", lo hermoso que resultaba ante la vista, lo endemoniadamente sexy que era su actitud, pero no le nació. Ni a Ryuuken confesarle sus miedos, o que, por ejemplo, nunca solía ser pasivo y que si lo sería con él era porque, por una vez, quería dar más que su anatomía.

Se quedaron dormidos. La velada, las tensiones, el pasado, el calor de sentir el cuerpo del otro y el simple placer que se halla en los besos, caricias y tiempo compartido, parecieron ser suficientes por esa noche.

Al despertar ambos parecían estar sorprendidos de que no hubiese pasado nada (aunque hubiese pasado mucho); no eran niños ni dos jóvenes, eran dos hombres adultos que sabían lo que buscaban.

Ryuuken propuso tomar el café de la noche anterior, se puso de pie con prisa, como si le urgiese tomar distancia de Urahara, y fue al baño. Kisuke escuchó el ruido de la lluvia de la ducha caer y se puso de pie, necesitaba enjuagarse la boca aunque no tuviese cepillo de diente. No pidió permiso, detalle que molestó a Ryuuken; para mal en peores le abría la canilla, el grito y el insulto no se tardaron en oír, pero Urahara sólo reía de esa condenada forma. Seguía desnudo, con un escultural cuerpo que se mantenía pese al paso de los años, admirando la anatomía del doctor.

—¿Qué miras? —Ryuuken pareció preguntarlo cual chico de quince años, en la escuela y ante su enemigo número uno.

—El culo precioso que tienes, es un crimen ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con hastío.

—Que todavía no le haya dado un saludo formal.

Esbozó la primera sonrisa que Urahara pudo verle. Vaya forma de denominarlo, pensó Ryuuken. Y fue esa mueca lo que arrastró al shinigami a colarse en la ducha.

—Todavía hay tiempo para eso —arqueó levemente las cejas para luego descender la vista hasta la entrepierna del rubio. Ahora estaban a mano.

—Claro, puedo volver el sábado que viene —aclaró, dándole a entender que no pensaba desaparecer de su vida así como así y que, si no pasaba "nada" (o mucho) volvería por más.

—¿Y tendré que esperar una semana? —susurró con cierto tono de recriminación en el oído del otro. Sintió las manos de Urahara, quemándolo; éste lo volteó sin delicadezas y lo abrazó por la espalda arrancándole los primeros gemidos.

Le mordió el cuello y la nuca, sin perdonarle los hombros, pero en lo mejor, se frenó; tomó distancia de él y salió de la ducha. ¿Qué demonios hacía? No podía dejarlo con las ganas de esa forma tan cruel. Kisuke entendió la furia en la expresión del doctor y aclaró:

—Tessai tiene que ir a buscar mercadería antes de las diez y los chicos no pueden quedarse solos —esquivó el pote de shampoo que iba directamente hacia su cabeza justo a tiempo, se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo que amenazaba con golpearlo.

—Entonces me dejas así, desgraciado.

—Volveré más tarde y, te juro Quincy —advirtió con seriedad— que no podrás sentarte por un mes.

—Más te vale que sea así, o todo el mundo se enterará del fiasco que eres como hombre —le gritó, ya que el otro se había ido hasta el cuarto para buscar las prendas y vestirse. Volvió hasta el baño y a modo de despedida pronunció:

—No te quejes, tienes mi página para descargar tensiones hasta que llegue. Piensa en ella como una pequeña parte de mí.

—Idiota —pensar en ese detalle todavía le molestaba, pero no como al principio, esa molestia era distinta, era… agradable.

Urahara se fue, Ryuuken pudo escuchar la puerta de calle. Salió de la ducha, se colocó la bata y encendió la PC, una media sonrisa surcó su rostro. Negó con la cabeza. No necesitaba de una web para descargar tensiones.

Esperaría, había esperado tantos años por alguien que esperar unas horas no lo mataría. Urahara cumplió con su promesa y retornó a la noche, y no sólo a la noche, en la semana se atrevió a aparecer sin avisar, y el fin de semana también, con la cena comprada.

Había adoptado la mala costumbre de hacerlo: eso de aparecerse sin previo aviso, cual vendaval, y arrasar con todo, con la soledad, la tristeza y el peso de los años. Ryuuken adoraba que hiciese eso, y se dio cuenta de ello recién cuando Uryuu le increpó con lenguaje juvenil que era Urahara para él: Un vendaval.

Era una tormenta, un terremoto, toda la maldita fuerza de la naturaleza aunada en una sola persona, en una de las tantas sonrisas pícaras del tendero. Era al fin de cuentas lo único que podía derribar al Ryuuken que por veinte años había habitado en él.

**Fin**

_Gracias a Ted de Queer as folk por darme la idea de Urahara con su propia página web (?) Siempre es bueno mirar QaF (?)_

_Parí éste fic, lo juro. No lo escribí, lo parí, Dios mío. Espero que el hiatus haya terminado verdaderamente en mi, algo me dice que sí._

_Muchas gracias por leer =)._

_29 de agosto de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
